1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool holder for a tool drive device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Interior threads, for example, have been produced by drilling and subsequent cutting, or respectively turning, of an interior thread which requires two work steps in succession. The cut threads are machine-cut threads. With the production of exterior threads it is possible to achieve a faster production speed, for example if the thread is generated by milling. Larger threads and exterior threads are produced by turning or milling on three-axis machines in three operations, and often have unacceptable tolerances in the geometry of roundness.